


hot mama miu

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [18]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (but idk who her baby daddy is pls don’t think too hard about it), F/M, Fingering, Pregnancy, some slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: When an experiment goes slightly wrong, Kiibo is there to help Miu feel better.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/K1-B0
Series: dr: v3 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558159
Kudos: 47





	hot mama miu

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been promising this fic since, like, june and only finally got around to finishing it. the prompts were ‘body worship’ and ‘pregnancy’ and then it just got porny because it’s about miu. hope you like it!

* * *

The feeling of someone’s hands on her was wonderful and turned her on, but despite the treatment she was getting from her devoted robot, she couldn’t help but think about how she had gotten here. 

In an attempt to make herself look as gorgeous as her self-proclaimed rival who wasn’t even really her rival (but who looked absolutely stunning with her new curves that her pregnancy had given her, making Miu incredibly jealous and wanting the same thing Kaede had), Miu had thought she could invent something so she could speed through to the part of her own pregnancy that would give her those same gorgeous curves, but she had overestimated the power of the tiny device, which had sped her pregnancy up a little too far. She still had the curves she was hoping for in what was now her ninth month of pregnancy, but had not factored in the other, less pretty aspects of it, and how hard they hit her at once: her back ached, her feet were swollen, and the (now bigger) baby she was carrying inside of her was almost out of room, and wouldn’t stop moving and kicking inside her. 

At least she had finally found a comfortable position to lie in on her bed to allow her loyal robot to tend to her, as he had picked up that she was in need of some comfort and tender care after her latest invention’s failure. 

“I know you’re a little upset about the side effects, but I have to say I love what the experiment has done your body,” the owner of the slightly cool, metallic hands offered as encouragement, tracing a straight line across Miu’s swollen stomach, following the way the baby was positioned at Miu’s doctor’s appointment earlier in the day. His other hand reached a little higher to Miu’s exposed breasts, where his fingers began tracing the slightly larger curve of them to match his hand’s movements on her tummy. 

“What else can I do to help you feel better?” the robot asked, even as he continued to massage her belly. His hands were cold, but even still they felt nice against her now constantly warm skin.

Miu gave a soft sigh, as his touch also made her extremely sensitive breasts tingle. 

“Just keep touching me, please,” Miu replied, moving her hand from covering her face just for a moment, to look down at the robot. Seeing her swollen stomach and larger breasts tempted her to reach down and touch herself, and a sudden realization dawned on her as heat bloomed between her legs.

“Wait, why the fuck am I moping? I’m still hot as fuck, and that was the main goal of this—”

She paused to let out a slightly higher moan as Kiibo’s fingers tentatively pinched her puffy nipple between them, rolling the little nub around. 

“Is this to your liking?” he asked, and Miu nodded. 

“Hell yeah,” she replied, arching her back slightly into his touch as her nipple hardened under his fingers. “I didn’t realize just how good— ah!”

“What’s wrong?” Kiibo asked, immediately stopping. “Did I hurt you or do something wrong?”

Miu gasped, one of her hands going to a spot on the side of her belly. 

“No, you’re doing fine. The damn kid just won’t stop moving,” she replied with a groan. 

One of his hands left her breasts and travelled to her swollen stomach and right next to her hand, rubbing her skin gently. “That should be good news, as, like the doctor said, means the baby is healthy. It is a bit of a shame though, I was hoping to get to satisfy you before they started up again.”

“You still can,” Miu said quickly, the promise of an orgasm on the horizon quickly making her forget how annoying the little kicks were. “I bet they won’t mind, and I could sure use it.” 

“Are you positive?” Kiibo asked, and Miu nodded quickly. 

Kiibo nodded in agreement back, moving from his post of sitting at her side to sitting lower down her bed, where she eagerly spread her legs for him. A plus side about this rapid pregnancy was that she seemed to always be in a state of arousal (well, more than usual for her), so not a lot of foreplay seemed to be necessary. Her inner thighs were already slick, and Kiibo gently touched them with his fingers, the small touch making Miu’s legs tremble. 

“Put your fingers inside me already,” she whimpered, beginning to grow desperate. “I need to feel something inside me!”

He immediately brought his hand up, gently prodding at her entrance with the tip of his finger, pressing it gently inside of her. Miu’s warm, wet walls instantly clenched around the digit with a moan from her. 

“Another,” she demanded quickly, and Kiibo obliged her, pressing a second digit in with the first. After giving her a moment to adjust and relax around his fingers, he slowly began pumping them slowly, making Miu give a pleasured sigh. One of her hands snaked down over her pregnant belly and between her legs, where she began to rub her clit as he began picking up the speed in which he pumped his fingers.

“Oh, fuck, that’s so good,” she whimpered, more to herself, moaning as she arched her back, her round belly raising slightly into the air. Her hips began rocking in time to Kiibo’s pumping fingers, crying out as she danced on them. 

“Yeah, give it to me!”

She squealed in surprise when he crossed them inside her, throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut.

“I-I’m gonna come,” she moaned, and Kiibo continued eagerly, surprised slightly with how close she already was. Eager to please her, he continued pumping his fingers, the wet squelching sounds from them being coated with Miu’s slick becoming the background noise to Miu’s moans, increasing in pitch as she was brought closer and closer. 

“K-Kiibo, I’m—!”

She screamed as with a final moan, she suddenly gushed around his fingers, coming with a squirting orgasm that soaked the bed and her devoted robot’s fingers. He kept it up, her walls clenching around him as she rode the waves of her orgasm, screaming out her pleasure. 

Her orgasms were quick but intense, and all too soon she was calming down again, panting as she relaxed in her spot. When she was still, he pulled his soaked fingers out of her, about to wipe them on the already soaked bed, but she stopped him. 

Confused at first, he understood when she reached her hand for his, sitting up slightly as she brought his fingers to her mouth, sucking them clean of her juices.

“Mmm~” she moaned, popping his fingers out of her mouth. “I taste so fuckin’ good.”

“I am glad you find your taste to your satisfaction,” Kiibo replied, not really understanding it, but going along with it if it made her happy. “Is there anything else I can do for you?” 

Miu licked her lips before looking to Kiibo. “Normally you know I’d be up for more, but I’m actually pretty worn out from that. You did good, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied. 

“I think the kid’s calmed down again, so I’m gonna try to catch a nap now,” Miu said with a yawn, stretching out on her bed again. 

Kiibo nodded and moved from the end of the bed up to the side again, watching as Miu began to doze off against her pillows. He reached for her belly, intent on giving her a gentle massage as she dozed, and ready to be there when she woke up again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
